ARENA DE NADIE
by Harumigirl
Summary: La tribu Bebop en una misión esta vez encomendada por la policía para descubrir el origen de una serie de asesinatos, dentro del mundo de las apuestas, línea donde Faye podría quedar atrapada. Faye/Spike como siempre en todos mis fics de CBBP.
1. Chapter 1

ARENA DE NADIE

El calor era insoportable como si el aire caliente quemara su garganta que con dificultad entraba a los pulmones, el oxígeno a estas alturas le era insuficiente, se sentía sofocada, letárgica, tal vez en pocos minutos perdería la conciencia, un acceso de tos se le vino de repente junto al sabor metálico de la sangre coagulada que pasaba en su garganta hacia su boca, la escupió tratando de dejar el mal sabor amargo y la angustia que se reflejaba en su aliento forzado, su cuerpo estaba cansado lo estaba dando todo y aun no era suficiente, no le alcanzaba para mejorar la fatalidad de aquella desesperada situación, los músculos se le tensaban pero fatigados, sus movimientos eran lentos y ya descoordinados, le ardía la piel de los puños, dolía el tacto contra su contrincante, llevaba no sabe cuento tiempo en aquel combate en el que se metió y dudaba mucho poder salir de ello.

Una semana antes…

Jet, Spike, Ed, Ein y Faye se encontraban en la sala de estar de la Bebop, el ex policía los había convocado para un nuevo trabajo, esta vez se trataba de algo muy diferente a lo que se hubieran enfrentado antes, en primer lugar esta vez era la policía quién a través de un viejo amigo de Jet le había pedido a este su ayuda. Jet Black les explicaba que desde hacía ya unos seis meses atrás se estaban reportando desapariciones de gente inexplicablemente, hombres y mujeres sin aparentemente nada en común salvo sus ordinarias vidas y que semanas después las víctimas aparecían muertas en diferentes lugares de los distritos de Marte, la causa de las muertes eran sospechosas, sangrados internos, fracturas y golpes en la cabeza que los llevaba a comprometer sus órganos vitales, al principio la policía pensó que se trataba de alguna especie de ajuste de cuentas pero ninguna de aquellas personas tenían deudas, algunas de ellas ni siquiera infracciones de tránsito, otras por el contrario parecían tener solo antecedentes de drogadicción, algunas presentaban costras de pinchazos en los antebrazos. Jet les mostró las fotos de las víctimas que había sacado de sus contactos de la policía.

-¡Dios!- exclamó Faye al ver las fotos- ¿Qué diablos les pasa a esta gente?, son unos maniáticos.- sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Tal como había dicho Jet, las fotos de esos hombres y mujeres parecían sacadas de una mala película gore de terror, cráneos rotos, huesos expuestos, sangre por todos lados, moretones gigantes en la piel, la deformidad de sus rostros por lo hinchado de los golpes. Spike le arrebató las fotos.

-¿Tenemos una pista sobre que les pasó?- preguntó.

-Según los forenses, las víctimas fueron molidas a golpes, es difícil saber, pero al menos en el noventa por ciento de ellos, presentaron heridas de defensa, como si se hubiera tratado de una pelea. Las últimas investigaciones les han llevado a sospechar sobre un grupo criminal que es quién se los lleva, pero no han logrado descifrar exactamente que hacen con ellos y por qué matarlos de esa manera.

-Drogas, Dinero, que más razón- contestó Spike- Poder-

-Mi amigo me ha informado que tienen un sospechoso, Ed- se giró a la niña para que continuara aquello. La pelirroja tecleó en su Laptop y comenzó a narrar como toda una profesional.

-Ilian Walker, 39 años, sin familia, adinerado por ser apostador de carreras de caballos, invierte todo lo que gana en bienes raíces, ahora dueño del hipódromo y algunos edificios alrededor de la zona central del territorio de Marte.-

-Rico y apostador- interrumpió Spike- Es muy tu tipo, Faye- se burló. La aludida sólo chistó y le enseñó el dedo medio de su mano dominante a su compañero, la cosa era seria y ese lunático tratando de sacarla de sus cabales.

-Hasta el momento sin antecedentes criminales- continúo Ed- pero se sospecha de sus relaciones con altos mandos de organizaciones criminales, incluso con los White Tiggers- miró de reojo a Spike.

-Al menos en el viejo sindicato no había escuchado hablar de él hasta ahora- dijo el peliverde.

-¿Qué sospecha la policía acerca de Walker?- preguntó Faye.

-He aquí la relación- dijo Jet y les extendió otro folder con nueva información dentro- cada viernes organiza una cena con gente adinerada de la zona e incluso vienen alcaldes de Júpiter, en un edificio de su propiedad abandonado a seis kilómetros del hipódromo sin nada a su alrededor, la policía los ha estado vigilando, esa gente entra tan bien vestida como como si fuera una cena de gala presidencial, en fin, las cenas comenzaron hace seis meses y el hallazgos de los cuerpos resultan ser los sábados al medio día. Demasiada coincidencia.- finalizó

-Entonces, la policía sospecha que hay una conexión entre Walker, sus cenas y las victimas- analizó en tono afilado el caza recompensas-

-¿Y por qué nosotros habríamos de investigar?- dijo Faye, cruzando los brazos aún estaba un poco susceptible por las fotos que había visto- Ese es trabajo de la maldita policía-

-Lo sé, pero mi amigo me pidió nuestra ayuda de manera extraoficial, sin mencionar claro que la recompensa lanzada por los propios altos mandos por quien resulte responsable de las muertes de todas esas personas, es enteramente nuestra, sin deducción de impuestos, la cifra léanla al final del informe- dijo Jet- los ceros son tan largos que nos alcanzaría para vivir una buena vida al menos por los próximos dos años. Spike y Faye alcanzaron a leer la recompensa propuesta y a decir verdad un escalofrió de emoción los atravesó, en verdad el dinero era bastante hasta se podrían dar el lujo de derrochar un poco.

-De acuerdo, dile a tu amigo que estamos dispuestos a ayudar- dijo Spike.

-¿Todos de acuerdo entones?- dijo Jet y ambos hombres miraron a la peli violácea esperando su respuesta. La aludida se sintió un poco insegura, algo no le daba buena espina de aquello, pero… tomó aire.

-¡Al diablo! Quiero apostar a los caballos- afirmó- Vamos por él.- les guiñó un ojo.

-Así se habla, arpía- Spike sonrió de oreja a oreja, un nuevo trabajo, adrenalina y diversión. El caza recompensas no se había sentido tan emocionado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ed, puedes proceder a detallarnos el plan- dijo el hombre de barba.

-Primero, investigaremos todo lo que se pueda a cerca de los que se lleva a cabo durante las cenas en el hipódromo, alguien tendrá que saber algo, además de eso Faye-Faye intentará llamar la atención del señor Walker, con buena suerte-suerte, conseguiremos una invitación a dicha cena, una vez que podamos conseguirlo Spike-persona y Jet entraran de incognito esa noche para ver qué es lo que pasa. ¡Y Boom!- exclamó emocionada la niña- ¡atraparemos a los malos y volaremos todo! ¡yuju!- tomó su laptop y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos.

-¿En serio, porque confiamos en esta niña loca?- preguntó Spike, los demás se encogieron de hombros.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos- contestó Jet resignado.

* * *

La peli violácea se acomodó en las primeras filas de las gradas del hipódromo en la zona VIP donde había una pequeña barra para pedir bebidas y bocadillos mientras se apreciaban las carreras, llevaba un vestido ajustado de rayas horizontales azul y blanco con escote en V sin mangas, que así sentada a duras penas le llegaba a cubrir al inicio de sus muslos, unas gafas negras junto con altos tacones del mismo color le hacían una apariencia elegante y sensual. Spike y Jet la miraban pavonearse desde unas seis filas atrás, la primera fila donde iniciaba la división entre la zona general y la VIP, ambos vestidos de manera casual, para pasar desapercibidos lo más que se pudiese.

-Tss, mírala como pez en el agua- dijo mientras veía a Faye pedir una bebida de esas raras rosas con sombrilla en el vaso, mientras le sonreía al mesero y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Tiene lo suyo- dijo Jet – Siento pena por los pobres diablos que han caído y seguirán cayendo en sus encantos- se burló.

-Querrás decir en su telaraña- replicó Spike en tono filoso, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Admítelo, no te es indiferente, desde que la conociste en ese casino, si no te conociera diría que ha logrado sacarte de tus casillas porque te gusta que lo haga, esa mujer te tiene condicionado jajajaja – se burló nuevamente punteando parcialmente una verdad incómoda para su amigo, pero alguien se lo tenía que decir, según la experiencia del gran señor Black, la tensión sexual de aquellos dos se podía cortar con un palillo. De no ser porque su amigo aún vivía en pena.

-Dices cosas sin sentido Jet, te estas volviendo senil- contestó el otro molesto por la verdad, volteando a ver al viejo calvo- Primero se congela Marte y luego vendo la Swordfish II a un ojalatero, antes de dejar que esa mujer se meta en mi cabeza- finalizó.

-"Ya lo hizo, amigo"- pensó Jet- Ey mira hacia el palco central- señaló hacia esa dirección distrayéndose de la conversación- Es Ilian Walker- Spike le siguió la mirada en aquel palco acababa de entrar en hombre alto rubio con los cabellos impecablemente relamidos hacia atrás, llevaba puesto un traje manta claro y una camisa blanca también de manta, al parecer al hombre también había preferido un atuendo a dock al calor. Spike saco unos mini binoculares, ya más de cerca el hombre aparentaba ser amigable, buen mozo, había otros hombres y mujeres en su palco, tal vez invitados aún más especiales, bebían y reían. Hasta que el anuncio del inicio de las carreras se hizo sonar en el hipódromo, una vez iniciado el anfitrión se tornó serio y concentrado a los caballos que corrían en dirección de la pista de arena, parecía otra persona completamente distinta. Jet sacó unos pequeños micrófonos en forma de botón, le dio uno a Spike y ambos se lo colocaron en el oído.

-Ed, inicia la comunicación- ordenó él es policía. Un pequeño chillido sobre sus oídos los irritó.

\- ¡Diablos, Ed!- Spike ladeó la cabeza- Vas a dejarnos sordos- Ambos miraron a Faye al parecer también ella lo había escuchado, estaba sobándose el oído izquierdo.

-Lo siento Equipo Bebop- Así los autodenominó la chica pelirroja- Desde aquí la recepción es un poco mala, me conecté a una antena para no ser detectada- se escuchó decir a través del comunicador- Buscaré conectarme a un satélite pronto y la recepción mejorara. Ahora si todos podemos escucharnos-

-Ed, dime las apuestas de la próxima carrera- dijo Faye algo aturdida por la descarga de sonido sobre su oído izquierdo- si quiero llamar la atención del señor Walker debo ganar algunas apuestas, al parecer por lo que he sacado del mesero con cara de adolescente hormonal, el señor Ilian le gusta tener cerca a sus mejores apostadores, los afortunados los lleva consigo a su palco privado- volteó en dirección al palco central- Ed dime a quién apostar, haz tu magia chiquilla.

-A la orden Faye-Faye- Ed tecleó en su laptop desde la Bebop, utilizó una serie de cálculos y probabilidades hasta que obtuvo el resultado más prometedor- Siguiente Carrera a Napoleón purasangre, jockey Salvatore, es el único caballo con el mayor número de victorias en pistas de arena, en segundo lugar al caballo Shiva, jockey Ortega. Es el caballo con mejor rendimiento en sus carreras.

-De acuerdo- Faye se puso de pie y registró sus apuestas para las siguientes dos carreras. Como Ed había predicho, los caballos elegidos fueron los ganadores- ¡Sí!- celebró su victoria casi a brincos- Ed ¡¿Cómo no te he traído a los caballos antes?!-

-Calma, calma fiera- dijo Spike- Gobierna tus instintos apostadores, esto es para llamar la atención de Walker no para que ganes más dinero y no involucres a la chiquilla en tus malos hábitos- la reprendió.

-Aguafiestas- contestó la mujer- Después tendremos alguna que otra tarde de chicas Ed- le susurró. La adolescente se rio, le emocionaba pasar tiempo con su Faye-Faye.

-Escuché eso, Faye- le reclamó Spike

-Concéntrense- Intervino papá Jet. Las horas pasaron y Faye iba ganando las apuestas, al punto que lograron llamar la atención del anfitrión.

-Chicos, hay sospechoso que se me aproxima- dijo al ver a un hombre morocho alto que caminaba hacia ella.

-Actúa natural y mantén la comunicación abierta para que podamos escuchar- le dijo Jet- Estén todos atentos.- ordenó. Spike y él escucharon con atención. El hombre se acercó a Faye quién fingió no darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre.

-Buenas tardes señorita- le dijo con voz gruesa y rasposa.- Nuestro anfitrión el señor Ilian Walker dueño y patrocinador de este evento, desea invitarla a su palco particular- le señaló el lugar.

-No tengo el gusto de conocer al señor Walker, pero me encantaría aceptar su invitación si se me dijera, cual es el motivo por el que requiere mi presencia- dijo la peli violácea en voz firme, como si de una burguesa se tratara, miró con atención al hombre que a su vez la observaba de manera analítica.

-Es sólo para conversar- finalmente el hombre respondió- No hay mayor razón que al señor Ilian le gusta conversar con los ganadores de la tarde. ¿Está usted sola? – le preguntó.

-Sí, sólo estoy yo- le sonrió y se puso de pie- Vamos, no hagamos esperar al señor Walker- le guiñó el ojo al morocho. El hombre un poco impresionado por el gesto e intentando no perder la compostura, dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar y con la mano le indicó el camino.

-Lo hizo de nuevo- murmuró Spike refiriéndose a Faye- No hay quién se te pueda escapar, ¿Cierto?- Jet lo observó sin decir nada, la mirada filosa del caza recompensas estaba en dirección a su compañera. Spike notó que el ex policía lo observaba y carraspeó un poco. A veces su subconsciente lo traicionaba- No lo arruines, Faye- dijo en tono más alto para que ésta escuchara.

Spike y Jet le siguieron tratando de acercarse lo más que se pudiera al palco central sin levantar sospechas.

* * *

El hombre que se presentó ante ella como Ilian Walker era bastante guapo y caballeroso, pero se le notaba desconfiado, le hizo una plática simple y ella contestaba con la misma simpleza, no había necesidad de sobreactuar si no quería ser descubierta, Ilian era más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba, podría darse cuenta de su fachada si no era cuidadosa.

-Así que, señorita Valentine, ¿Es usted apostadora recurrente?- le preguntó.

-De vez en cuando, pero es un mal hábito que tengo- le fingió una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, entonces tenemos un mal hábito en común- le correspondió la sonrisa- ¿Le interesaría apostar en algo más que carreras de caballos?- le preguntó.

-¿Cómo el que?- preguntó curiosa, terminándose de la copa de vino que le habían ofrecido.

-Juegos de azar-

La vista se le nubló, la imagen de un sonriente Ilian Walker se veía borrosa ante ella antes de cerrar los ojos con pesadez, sintió su cuerpo también pesado como si llevara amarrado unas poleas de cincuenta kilos de peso en brazos y piernas. El hijo de puta la había drogado, un somnífero con efecto paralizante. Contra su voluntad se desplomó en la comodidad del mini sofá donde estaba sentada.

-Llévensela- ordenó a sus hombres, el morocho de antes la tomó y la cargo como si se tratase de un bulto de arena.- Anuncien a los apostadores que tenemos un nuevo evento este viernes.- finalizó antes de retirarse del palco el también.

La comunicación se cortó después de ello.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Spike dando un golpe de frustración en la pared. Se habían llevado a Faye.

FIN CAP 1

Eme aquí con otro fic, será un fic corto tal vez tres capítulos máximo. dejen reviews por favor. Un saludo a mi querida Herria que siempre me apoya, amiga mil gracias!.


	2. Chapter 2

ARENA DE NADIE CAP 2

Cuando Faye despertó se sintió mareada, parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar su vista, el techo estaba sucio por la humedad pero era blanco, a decir verdad toda la habitación en la que se encontraba era blanca, sintió un pinchazo recorrer su antebrazo derecho, postrada en una cama aun con su vestido puesto, se halló a si misma canalizada con una vía intravenosa en el brazo, con un líquido amarillo pasando a través de la vía plástica. Intentó moverse pero la pesadez muscular la hizo tensarse, era como si perdiera la fuerza y control de ella misma. Miró a su alrededor parecía estar en una habitación con aparatos médicos, como si de un consultorio se tratase, con mesas, instrumentos, lámparas, soluciones intravenosas, frascos de medicamentos tal vez drogas. En una mesa de instrumentos a unos pasos de la camilla, se encontraba un frasco con un líquido amarillo muy similar al que tenía en el brazo y junto a éste una jeringa cargada del mismo líquido.

-Vamos Faye, piensa- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja. Levantó la cabeza para tratar de erguirse, esta vez con igual pesadez pero con mejor control de sus movimientos, con los dos brazos trató de apoyarse en la camilla pero perdió el balance y se volvió a dejar caer de espaldas- ¡Maldición!- escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y optó por cerrar los ojos fingiendo estar inconsciente. La voz de un hombre se escuchó al entrar.

-Esta vez es una joya la que me trajeron- era la voz de un hombre de mediana edad, un poco suave pero profunda- Es una lástima- dijo con pesar inclinándose un poco sobre ella y recorriéndole el muslo con la yema de los dedos, Faye sintió escalofríos pero no se movió- Si pudiera te dejaría para mí- le susurró al oído- pero el señor Walker me dio órdenes especificas.- el hombre se alejó de ella, se acercó a la mesa de instrumentos para tomar la jeringa dándole la espalda a la peli violácea.

-"Puedes hacer esto Faye"- pensó para darse valor, como si de un botón de encendido se tratase, alcanzó a enderezarse, se zafó la vía del brazo en un movimiento rápido y con la misma manguera de plástico de la intravenosa, se lanzó sobre el hombre que llevaba una bata blanca y le rodeo el cuello apretándolo tan fuerte como pudo, tomando fuerzas de sólo su voluntad. El hombre que fue tomado por sorpresa no supo reaccionar, por el contrario la falta de aire que le provocaba el ser ahorcado le impedía moverse y pensar con claridad, trataba de zafarse pero Faye se le montó en la espalda aun apretándole más el cuello, rodeándole con las piernas impidiéndole la libre movilidad de los brazos- ¿Por qué no te caes de una maldita vez, imbécil?- el esfuerzo de ambos provocó que el hombre se lanzara contra la mesita y todos los frascos se rompieron regando el líquido amarillo, la jeringa cayó al suelo también. Faye apretó con más fuerza sobre el cuello del hombre y éste por fin quedo inconsciente dejándose caer en el piso con Faye aún sobre su espalda.

Trató de incorporarse pero el mareo se lo impidió- Levanta tu maldito trasero- se dijo a sí misma, y con dificultad lo hizo. Se sostuvo de la orilla de la cama ahora si tenía una vista más clara sobre el hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla, era un hombre de mediana edad, delgado de su propia estatura, así descalza como estaba le dio una patada en la cara al hombre con mucha fuerza para asegurarse de que no se despertara, se inclinó y tomó la jeringa del piso, salió del cuarto y se encontró en un laberinto de pasillos, seguía su instinto y recargada sobre la pared para ayudarse a sostenerse caminó a paso rápido. –Ed, Spike, Jet. ¿Me escuchan?- se palpó el oído izquierdo en busca del botón intercomunicador, este hizo un ruido metálico pero nadie contestó, se dio a sí misma un par de palpadas en el oído- ¡estúpido aparato!- maldijo su mala suerte. Se condujo como pudo por los obscuros pasillos, al parecer nadie la seguía sin embargo no tardarían en descubrir que se había escapado, no sabía dónde estaba ni a donde se dirigía, pero a esas alturas ya tenía dos cosas muy claras, uno: Debía escapar y dos: Ilian Walker era un maldito hijo de perra.

* * *

-Ed, Sipke, Jet ¿Me escuchan?- se oyó decir a través de comunicador en la Bebop. Ed dio un brinco de alegría y la alarma de su laptop sonó junto a una luz roja.

-¡Equipo Bebop, encontré a Faye- Faye!- gritó la pelirroja. Spike y Jet se aliviaron, estaban preocupados con justa razón desde que Walker se había llevado a Faye a quien sabe dónde- ¿Faye me escuchas?- preguntó Ed. Otra vez un chillido metálico se hizo escuchar-

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Spike visiblemente aliviado.

-A cuatro kilómetros del hipódromo hacia el norte a tres kilómetros del edificio abandonado, es una zona triangular al parecer subterránea, por eso Faye-Faye no puede escucharnos-

-Al menos la encontramos- dijo el caza recompensas- Voy por ella- determinó mientras se dirigía al hangar.

-Espera Spike-persona- le interrumpió Ed- la zona es desértica sin entradas ni salidas, excepto por los subterráneos dijo al ver los planos en su computadora mientras una luz roja continuaba parpadeando.- Según este mapa la entrada es por el hipódromo o bien el edificio abandonado son poco mapas de doce kilómetros en triangulo que parece un laberinto a dos kilómetros de profundidad.

-¡Maldición!- Spike pegó un puñetazo en la pared desquitando su frustración. – Entonces salvo que tengamos un taladro lo suficientemente grande para hacer un hoyo de dos kilómetros, tendremos que entrar por edificio abandonado.

-Ed, intenta establecer comunicación con Faye, es la prioridad- ordenó Jet- que sepa que iremos por ella pronto-

-¡Si señor!- respondió Ed, tecleando con más intensidad y rapidez en su computadora.

-Seguiremos con el plan original- dijo Jet a Spike.- Nos infiltraremos y sacaremos a Faye de ahí. – Trató de sonar convincente- Confía en ella- le puso un palma en el hombro a su compañero- Sabrá que hacer mientras la rescatamos, ya lo ha hecho antes-

-Hierva mala nunca muere- soltó una media sonrisa sardónica- Confiemos en la Romani- minutos más tarde. Otro grito de Ed los sacó de su reflexión.

-¡Bingo! Tengo comunicación-

* * *

La peli violácea seguía caminando rápidamente de a poco el efecto de la droga se desvanecía, sentía que recuperaba la fuerza, incluso se sentía más liviana y rápida, sin embargo la oscuridad y los largos pasillos parecían no acabarse, llegó a un punto donde había una serie de tuberías pegadas al techo como si fueran conductos de ventilación, decidió seguirlas tal vez podían llevarla a una salida. Llegó a otro pasillo con luz más tenue y varias puertas de metal unas tras otras como especies de celdas, la humedad se olía en el aire era casi asfixiante.

-Faye- Faye- la voz de Ed la desconcentró y la hizo pegar un pequeño brinco-

-¡Ed!- bajó la voz para no ser escuchada- Me da tanto gusto escucharte-

-¿Faye- Faye estas bien?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Ahora estoy bien Ed, ¿Jet y Spike me están escuchando también?- preguntó, la chica le dijo que sí- De acuerdo, escuchen esto: El maldito Ilian Walker me drogó usó una especie de somnífero paralizante, tengo una muestra ahora conmigo no se cuento dura el efecto pero me ha costado trabajo incluso caminar a pesar de estar consiente, tuve que deshacerme de un doctor de segunda al parecer trabaja con Walker, lo dejé inconsciente no tardaran mucho en venir tras de mí. ¿Ed puedes guiarme?-

-Eso intento, Faye- Faye pero la comunicación es mala, justo ahora estas en un subterráneo a dos kilómetros de profundidad, trata de no pegarte a las paredes, eso me resta señal.-

-Sigue hablando Faye- dijo Spike a través del comunicador de Ed- ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-He recorrido varios pasillos ahora estoy siguiendo el ducto de ventilación, me ha traído a unas especies de celdas viejas, me recuerdan a uno de esos manicomios que se ven en películas de terror. Esperen escucho algo- Faye dejó de hablar.

-¿De qué se trata Faye? Si ya te encontraron corre y trata de esconderte- le ordenó el caza recompensas.

-No, no es eso- le contestó la ojiverde- Se escuchan gritos de auxilio, caminó hasta acercarse a una de las celdas dónde provenían los ruidos. Se asomó a través de una ventanilla de la puerta de metal y vio a una mujer tal vez de su edad, con ropas sucias y varias heridas en la cara, pies y manos, la mujer se encontraba acostada en el suelo agonizante- ¡Dios Mío!- exclamó la romaní-

-¿Qué pasa Faye?- preguntó intrigado el Spiegel. La aludida les describió lo que veía. –Las victimas- recalcó Spike- Faye sal de ahí iremos por ti.

-Esperen, no sólo es una son varias, mujeres y también hombres. Todos en las mismas condiciones- les describió uno a uno lo que veía en cada celda- Tenemos que ayudarlos- intentó abrir las puertas pero era inútil- ¡Maldita sea!- golpeó las puertas de metal frustrada-

-No llames la atención Faye, sal de ahí- volvió a ordenar el peliverde.- Iré por ti- le dijo. Antes de darse la media vuelta, escuchó un grito de Faye- ¡Ey, Romaní ¿qué pasa?!

* * *

-Por fin te encontré, perra- escuchó decir una voz detrás de sí, reconoció la voz era la del hombre morocho al servicio de Walker. El hombre trató de someterla pero la peli violácea reaccionó más rápido, le proporcionó una patada en el abdomen sacando el aire al hombre que se inclinó sobre sí mismo, Faye volvió a pegarle otra patada esta vez en la sien tumbándolo dejándolo inconsciente, otros dos hombres fueron tras ella, trató de correr pero tres hombres más que venían en dirección contraria la acorralaron, intentaron atraparla pero la romaní siempre había sabido defenderse, no tan técnicamente como Spike, pero si sabía sus propios trucos.

-¡Aléjense de mi hijos de puta!- gritó. Logró tumbar a los primeros dos hombres con puños y patadas, uno más se acercó por detrás abrazándola para evitar que se moviera, la mujer le dio un cabezazo en la mandíbula al hombre que hizo que la soltara se dio la media vuelta y con el brazo extendido le inyecto la jeringa que llevaba consigo sobre el pecho de su agresor, éste cayó por los efectos casi inmediatos, otro hombre un poco más alto que ella pero mucho más robusto, sacó un arma y le apuntó, Faye fue más rápida, usó al hombre con el que había usado la droga de escudo lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hombre armado, éste se hizo para atrás y se desequilibró, la ojiverde aprovechó el movimiento y lo desarmó torciéndole la muñeca, tomó ella misma el arma y le disparó en la pierna para dejarlo en el piso retorciéndolo del dolor y otro disparo en el hombro, le disparó entonces a los otros hombres que quedaban de pie, inmovilizándolos con balas atravesándole las piernas y los pies para que no pudieran ir tras ella. Se dio la media vuelta para seguir corriendo pero sintió otro pinchazo esta vez en el cuello que la desconcertó, como si un mosquito le hubiera picado pero con un millón de más fuerza, se palpo el lado izquierdo de su cuello, su visión nuevamente experimento deterioro, fue una sensación similar a la que había experimentado antes con el vino de Walker, entre sus dedos sintió la punta de un dardo sobre su cuello, alcanzó a quitárselo con movimientos torpes, esta vez el efecto era más rápido, volteó de reojo sobre ese lado para ver al hombre que le había disparado el dardo, al final del pasillo con un traje negro esta vez, el rubio sonriente conocido como Illian Walker le apuntaba con el arma de donde había salido el dardo, la peli violácea se dejó caer de rodillas al tambalearse, pero aun sin perder la conciencia observó como el rubio se le acercaba a paso lento pero firme.

-No me gusta la cacería. Nunca he sido bueno en ello- dijo en tinte sádico- Señorita Valentine- se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, le sostuvo la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo- Haz un esfuerzo, enfócame- dijo a sabiendas de los efectos de la droga- Hagamos una apuesta-

-¿Cuál…?- alcanzó a decir con dificultad arrodillada, haciendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no sucumbir a la inconciencia, si se dejaba caer esta vez no sabría si despertaría si quiera.

-Apostemos tu vida- fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de la voz del rubio y se desvaneció. No cayó al suelo por completo pues Walker la sostuvo- Serás una buena inversión- le dijo en voz profunda. Otros hombres se acercaron a la escena se asombraron de ver a sus compañeros mal heridos en el suelo-

-¿Señor?- le preguntaron a Ilian.

-Inútiles- éste les regañó- Tuve que hacer el trabajo por ustedes.- los hombres se quedaron inmóviles avergonzados- Lleven a la señorita Valentine a una celda y prepárenla- ordenó.

Cuando la levantaron nadie se dio cuenta de que un pequeño botón se cayó del oído de Faye, pero al dar un paso uno de los hombres sin fijarse lo destruyó.

* * *

-Perdí la señal- dijo la pelirroja con pesadez tecleando sobre su laptop. Alcanzaron a escuchar la pelea, los disparos y la voz ronca de Ilian Walker burlándose y amenazando a su compañera.

-¡Voy a matarlo!- exclamó Spike.

-Por supuesto que lo harás- Jet le contestó- pero haremos las cosas bien, no podemos arriesgar más a Faye, no creo que ese maldito sepa que Faye trabaja con nosotros, usemos eso de ventaja.

-¿A qué se refería con "prepárenla"?- preguntó Ed con inocencia. Ninguno de los dos hombres se atrevió a contestarle. Esquivaron la pregunta de la adolescente.

-No te preocupes Ed, vamos a rescatar a Faye y haremos bolar a los chicos malos, ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Jet posando su enorme palma en el pequeño hombro de la chica. Incluso Ein ladró reconfortándola. Pero la chiquilla no era tonta, pudo notar la preocupación en la cara de su equipo y una sensación de angustia también le nació desde la boca del estómago, pero esta vez optó por quedarse callada. -Hablaré con mi amigo, veré que podemos hacer para infiltrarnos.

* * *

Faye abrió los ojos cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre su frente, sintió el frio recorrer en todo su cuerpo, el suelo de la celda estaba sucio y le calaba la piel adolorida, no estaba amarrada, se levantó con dolor de cabeza, se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta que esta vez la habían cambiado de ropa, estaba vestida con una licra ajustada negra desde la cadera que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y en la parte de arriba un top de tirantes del mismo material y color era lo único que le cubría el busto, todo lo demás era piel descubierta incluso estaba descalza, se palpó buscando heridas pero lo único que encontró fueron las costras en su antebrazo por los pinchazos de la droga que le habían puesto antes. Miró a su alrededor, la celda era obscura y fría con un mal olor mezcla de sudor, sangre y suciedad, se dio cuenta también que en el piso en algunas esquinas había restos de arena con rastros de huellas probablemente de quienes hubieran ocupado esa misma celda antes. Se puso de pie con ligereza, se sacudió completamente y por instinto estiró los músculos, se dio cuenta que esta vez sintió un efecto contrario a la droga, lo mismo que sintió momentos antes de que la atraparan, se sintió más liviana incluso podía decir que más ágil. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente? Bajo aquella obscuridad no estaba segura de sí era de día o de noche.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- escuchó decir del otro lado de la celda, la voz de una mujer joven, debilitada y temerosa.

-¡Ey, ¿Me escuchas?- la peli violácea se acercó a la pared- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Sabes que hacemos aquí?- le preguntó a la voz.

-Me llamo Sonia, no sé cuánto llevo aquí – dijo la voz temblando- Pero nos obligan a pelear o morir.

-Tranquilízate Sonia no vas a creerme pero saldremos de aquí- dijo Faye tratando de enfatizar el optimismo en sus palabras.

-Es muy tarde hoy vendrán por mí- dijo la chica llorando- Ya no quiero pelear- sollozó

-¿Quiénes?- le cuestionó la ojiverde- Explícame que está pasando, ¿Por qué dices que nos obligan a pelear?- sin embargo la chica llamada Sonia no contestó, unos pasos se escucharon con el arrastrar de unas cadenas, se escuchó el crujir de la vieja puerta de metal de la celda continua y los giros de la chica suplicando.

-¡No por favor, ya no más, ya no puedo más!- gritó mientras la arrastraban.

-¡Bastardos, déjenla!- gritó Faye a través de su celda- ¡¿A dónde la llevan!?- se acercó a la ventanilla de su propia celda y alcanzó a ver a un par de hombres arrastrando a la encadenada mujer por el pasillo, mientras ésta se resistía.- Hijos de puta- resopló por sobre la ventanilla pegando en el metal con las palmas abiertas.

-¡Cállate!- otra voz salió de la nada ésta vez la de un hombre proveniente de la celda de enfrente- ¡No los provoques!- le gritó- Tarde o temprano será tu turno también y pelearás por tu vida ante cualquiera de nosotros, todos aquí lo hacemos. No busques hacer amistades. La voz se silenció.

Faye se dejó caer al piso con la espalda recargada en la puerta de metal, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dándose cuenta de cuanto quería tener a Spike a su lado en esos momentos, debía confiar en él, le había dicho que vendría por ella y ella mejor que nadie sabe que aunque no se lo proponga su compañero era el mejor para poder sacarla de ahí.

-No tardes mucho, Spike- susurró para sí.

Fin capítulo dos.

Dejen Reviews, gracias a los que me están leyendo, son mi gasolina.


	3. Chapter 3

ARENA DE NADIE CAP 3

El tiempo en ese lugar parecía infinito, el tic tac sonaba tras el caer de las gotas de agua que se formaba de la humedad de la celda, tal vez eran minutos, que se volvían horas, el eco de las gotas contra el suelo le causaba más dolor de cabeza, sentía punzadas a través del cráneo como si le taladraran la nuca y las sienes, los brazos y piernas le hormigueaban, se dejó caer al piso en posición fetal detrás de la puerta de metal, pese a la posición estaba atenta al incómodo y escalofriante silencio, escuchaba los lamentos adoloridos de las demás celdas, los ecos de accesos de tos tal vez provocado por la humedad, sospechaba que sus compañeros de celdas habrían estado mucho tiempo para tener ese tipo de afección.

Se abrazó más a sí misma pensando en el Spiegel, tenía fe en que vendría por ella junto con Jet, se sentía tan devorada por la obscuridad que se le vino a la mente una imagen absurda de ella siendo consolada por los brazos de su compañero tratando de desaparecer el frío con la fricción de sus varoniles brazos, sobre la piel pálida femenina, quería sentir el aliento a cigarro del peliverde sobre su nuca. Se maldijo a si misma por tener pensamientos tan débiles, Spike se burlaría de ella si supiera lo que se había imaginado. De pronto volvió a escuchar unos pasos que la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, se enderezó del suelo levantándose casi de un salto justo a tiempo cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió, eran dos hombres con trajes negros de igual vestimenta que los que había enfrentado, acto seguido ni al dar dos pasos dentro de la celda, la tomaron de los brazos uno de cada lado trato de zafarse pero esta vez no le fue fácil, durante el forcejeo sintió unas esposas de metal sobre sus muñecas y de pronto nuevamente la cara de satisfacción de Ilian Walker se mostró ante ella.

-Señorita Valentine- dijo al entrar- Espero se sienta cómoda en nuestras instalaciones- se burló de ella, mientras sacaba otra jeringa con la droga amarilla del bolsillo interno de su saco- Verás, por alguna extraña razón- le decía mientras se le acercaba- El efecto paralizante parece durar poco en ti, en cambio parece que te has adaptado bien al efecto inverso- Faye intentó forcejear pero era en vano.

-¡Suéltenme! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- le preguntó a ojiverde.

-Esta droga- le mostró Walker a la altura de su cara para que pudiera verla bien- En ciertas dosis tiene un efecto paralizante que ya has experimentado, pero al mismo tiempo una vez que se adapta a tu cuerpo, provoca que los músculos trabajen con mayor fuerza y rapidez- Faye ahora entendía por qué al pasar el efecto somnífero se sentía más ágil. – Ya lo habíamos comprobado antes- Ilian continúo- Pero al parecer en ti el efecto contrario es mucho más rápido, pude notarlo.- se acercó más a ella.

-¡No soy una estúpida rata de laboratorio, Suéltame!- gritó Faye al tiempo que trataba de soltarse las muñecas de manera inútil, los dos hombres que la sostenían de los brazos usaban más fuerza a tal punto que parecía que le romperían los brazos.

-Por supuesto que no lo eres, pero me servirás- le respondió Walker mientras tomaba nuevamente su antebrazo- Sosténganla- les ordenó a sus hombres, mientras la sostenían extendiendo más el brazo para facilitarle la tarea a su jefe, Faye sintió nuevamente el pinchazo sobre la vena en el antebrazo, el líquido amarillo se vaciaba de la jeringa hacia su sangre. Los parpados se le cerraban, la respiración se volvió lenta el sueño la atrapo por tercera ocasión.

-Voy a matarte- murmuró Faye a su agresor antes de desvanecerse.

-Sí, claro- le respondió Ilian a una inconsciente ojiverde- Denle unos minutos y llévensela a la arena, es hora de ponerla a prueba.

* * *

El resto del equipo Bebop estaba en camino a la zona desértica del edificio abandonado, tenían dos opciones el Hipódromo o intentar infiltrarse sobre aquel edificio, optaron por la segunda opción. Ed se había quedado en la Bebop para dirigirlos a unos kilómetros de distancia sobre el cielo, mientras Spike y Jet viajaban en la Swordfish II poco más cerca, hasta que aterrizaron en medio de la nada para no ser descubiertos, la forma triangular del kilometraje de tierra les hizo la tarea más fácil para el camuflaje de la nave, sin embargo aún tendrían que caminar.

Ambos llevaban trajes de gala negros, parecían hombres de negocios recientemente ricos, el policía amigo de Jet les había conseguido una invitación a la cena de gala de Walker, de otro traficante de poca monta que había sido arrestado por casualidad horas antes, fue un gran golpe de suerte para todos. Jet le agradeció a su amigo la ayuda, explicándole lo que había pasado con la peli violácea, lo que provoco que se pusiera mayor interés en atrapar a esos malditos y en cortar la cabeza de quién fuera directamente responsable de todas esas atrocidades.

Mientras caminaban Spike estaba discretamente más callado de lo normal, se había autoimpuesto un reflexivo silencio, mientras pensaba en Faye y en que estuviera a salvo, de pronto un imagen se le vino a la mente: la piel pálida de la ojiverde sobre la suya propia, el delgado cuerpo de su compañera siendo atrapado entre sus brazos oliendo el perfume de su cabello. Este pensamiento le atravesó la columna, sintió frío y ansiedad a la vez, debía admitir que estaba preocupado por ella desde hace mucho tiempo la peli violácea se adueñaba de sus pensamientos, le importaba más tenerla en su vida. Faye tejió su telaraña sobre él y quedó atrapado de a poco.

-Tranquilo amigo- le dijo Jet sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Faye es fuerte, nos estará esperando, incluso va a regañarnos por hacerla esperar tanto- bromeó un poco. El ex policía había notado la preocupación de Spike, por lo que decidió darle un poco de ánimo.

-Eso espero Jet- contestó secamente el caza recompensas. - ¿Qué te dijo tu amigo sobre la recompensa de Walker, es igual vivo que muerto?- de pronto preguntó.

-Aunque sé que lo quieren vivo, no me mencionó ninguna diferencia.-

-Entonces muerto será- finalizó Spike.

* * *

Faye despertó mientras la arrastraban por los pasillos, apenas enfoco la vista y por delante de ella se reflejó una luz intensa, sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar los ecos gritos de algarabía de gente al final del pasillo, cuando recobro la conciencia neta, los dos hombres que la arrastraban aún esposada lo hacían con más fuerza, uno de ellos era alto y calvo, era el que apretaba con más fuerza, el otro más joven con una cicatriz en la nariz sólo seguía el paso que le imponía el calvo, trato de dar un par de pasos ella misma, fue entonces cuando los hombres se dieron cuenta de que el bulto que arrastraban había despertado.

-Camina- le ordenó el más alto de ellos. Faye que de a poco recobraba su propia voluntad muscular obedeció.

Llegaron al final del pasillo dónde provenía el ruido y la luz, entraron a un enorme salón techado que parecía un viejo patio del propio edificio, con mucha gente vestida de gala hombres y mujeres que parecían divertirse sentados en cómodas sillas alrededor de una enorme jaula al centro. Esta era una jaula de cuatro lados los suficientemente amplia para que cupieran cuatro camiones de carga uno frente a otro, con un altura poco más de seis metros, el piso de la jaula estaba lleno de arena como la del hipódromo, era una arena de peleas. De pronto mientras la acercaban a la jaula vio como otros dos hombres abrían la reja y sacaban a una mujer arrastrándola por los pies, al parecer no respiraba ni se movía, llevaron a Faye a la misma entrada de la jaula por donde sacaban a la mujer, cuando sacaron el cuerpo la ojiverde abrió los ojos asustada y sorprendida.

Era el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que se llamaba Sonia. Un cuerpo molido a golpes, de carne, huesos y sangre inútil sobre la arena, mientras era arrastrada por los tobillos, inmóvil sin poder defenderse.

-¡Hijos de perra!- gritó Faye. La pena se revolcaba en ella mientras recordaba los gritos de desesperación de aquella chica, por un instante alcanzó a zafarse y se agacho sobre el cuerpo de Sonia, los hombres le dijeron que se quitara, que les dejara terminar de hacer su trabajo, pero no les obedeció. La peli violácea le dio vuelta al rostro de la chica, deforme por los golpes aun con la sangre fresca a través de sus fosas nasales, labios y oídos, le quitó el cabello de la frente en un sutil toque para no lastimarla más de lo que había sufrido la pobre mujer- Lo siento- un impulso la llevó a disculparse con aquel cuerpo. Se sintió furiosa y frustrada por no haber hecho nada por aquella chica, la asustada Sonia.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo el hombre calvo mientras levantaba a Faye del brazo- Camina adentro de la jaula- la arrastró, mientras los otros dos hombres terminaban lo que estaban haciendo, se llevaron el cuerpo de Sonia por otro pasillo, donde había más cuerpos tal vez, la peli violácea sólo podía suponer. El hombre la aventó dentro de la jaula con tal fuerza que le caló la fricción de la piel sobre la arena. Los gritos del público se escucharon con más intensidad, estaban eufóricos.

Faye se dio cuenta de que cerrarían la Jaula a sus espaldas así que tomó otro impulso para ponerse de pie y se acercó a la reja pero fue demasiado tarde, el hombre que la había arrastrado le sonrió sádicamente a través de los propios espacios entre el metal de la jaula y le hizo una señas a Faye para que le extendiera los brazos, le enseñó unas llaves pequeñas y la ojiverde entendió, le había indicado que tenía que acercarse si quería que le quitara las esposas. La Romani obedeció aun tensa por la impresión de lo que estaba sucediendo, acercó las muñecas sobre el frio metal y el hombre calvo de manera nada gentil le quitó las esposas, una vez al verse liberada con un movimiento hábil, alcanzó la mano del hombre lo jaló hacia ella y con mucha fuerza le tiró de los dedos hacia atrás, que provocó un grito de dolor del maldito en respuesta, Faye le sonrió de manera burlona, pues en ese movimiento le había roto al menos tres dedos de la mano derecha del maldito calvo, quien expresó maldiciones de ira y dolor mientras la observaba.

-¡Maldita perra!- le gritó. A lo que la ojiverde le enseñó el dedo medio.

-Abre la jaula y ven por mí- le provocó. Pero el hombre más joven que también la había arrastrado, el de la cicatriz en la nariz poso una mano sobre el hombro del calvo y le susurró algo al oído, que provoco que el otro se calmara. Los dos le sonrieron y se alejaron de ahí, hasta que la vista de Faye los perdió.

El público seguía eufórico, en gritos de frívolo entusiasmo por lo que pasaba sobre la arena, habían visto todo desde que Faye entró al patio, como se impuso ante los hombres para consolar a la chica muerta y como le rompió los dedos a su agresor, eso les entusiasmaba de sobremanera, puesto que la actitud de Faye les hacía querer apostar por ella. Ilian Walker lo observaba todo desde la fila principal, por supuesto el efecto de la romaní sobre el público le agradaba, sonrió para sí mismo.

-Empiecen- ordenó.

* * *

Jet observó nerviosamente a un hombre un poco más alto que él con cabello canoso en la entrada del edificio, era quien les recogía las invitaciones y coordinaba quien entraba o quien salía de ahí, cuando Jet le entregó la invitación el hombre de canas lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza, el ex policía trató de hablarle políticamente intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, si no los dejaban entrar, no habría oportunidad para rescatar a Faye esa noche. Spike chistó impaciente detrás de Jet. El guardia los observó con aún más interés.

-Cálmate, Spike- le susurró al aludido, no queremos llamar la atención- Disculpe a mi amigo- se dirigió al canoso en voz más alta- Está ansioso por apostar-

-Ya, ya- respondió el guardia, se guardó la invitación y los dejó pasar- Que pase una agradable velada, señor. El evento principal está por comenzar.

Spike entró primero se le notaba ansioso, le sonrió al hombre de canas al pasar junto a él, aguantándose las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, a decir verdad desde que se habían acercado al edificio, el Spiegel tenía ganas de golpear a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, otro de los guardias le hizo una seña para que extendiera los brazos y este obedeció, el segundo guardia lo palmeó de los hombros a piernas buscado un arma o algo que amenazara la paz de la cena, al no encontrar nada lo dejó entrar. Después pasó Jet que también fue sometido a la rutina, tampoco encontró nada, excepto su brazo de metal. El guardia lo observó detenidamente.

-Prótesis, un león me arrancó el brazo durante una cacería- El guardia parecía no creerle- Ahora es un bello recuerdo- entonces le dejó pasar y Jet agradeciéndole al guardia siguió a Spike, tomó del hombro al caza recompensas para aminorar la velocidad de sus pasos. Una vez a dentro pasaron por un pasillo que los guiaba al patio principal, el salón donde se llevaban a cabo los eventos que hasta el momento desconocían con exactitud de que se trataban, al entrar escucharon los gritos de la multitud entre las filas, hombres y mujeres levantaban las copas de vino o champagne de las que bebían celebrando dios sabe qué. Pusieron atención a sus alrededor, un mesero se les acercó para ofrecerles algo de beber, los dos tomaron una copa de champagne cada uno, intentando encajar. Los dos bebieron al mismo tiempo.

Spike tragó con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado al sabor espumoso, siempre había preferido los sabores más fuertes, el whisky por ejemplo, volteó a ver de reojo a Jet que se bebió la copa como un vaso de agua, así que le ofreció la suya, el ex policía también se la bebió. De nueva cuenta los gritos de la gente se volvieron sobre sus oídos, decidieron seguir adelante, avanzaron un poco más y encontraron al frente una jaula enorme con piso de arena, simulaba una especie de ring rustico y sucio, estaba claro que ahí se llevaban a cabo peleas clandestinas a saber de qué índole a esa distancia podían ver la jaula más no con claridad los rostros de las personas alrededor de ella.

Observaron a una mujer arrodillada sobre el piso tratando de consolar el cuerpo de otra mujer más joven, era inútil, la mujer en el piso estaba muerta y la que estaba arrodillada fue aventada al centro de la arena, observaron como la brava mujer le rompió los dedos al hombre que la forzó a entrar, estaba claro que aquella fémina estaba en ese lugar contra su voluntad. Esa figura se les hizo conocida.

-¿Faye?- dijo Spike reconociendo a su compañera. Trataron de acercarse más pero la multitud era demasiada había cientos de personas ahí tal vez mas de mil y la distancia del inicio de las filas del público hacia la jaula era bastante larga también.-¡Rayos!- maldijo el no poder acercarse.

-Spike, mira- Jet le señaló unas pantallas que colgaban del techo en ese momento las cámaras enfocaron el rostro de su compañera- Es Faye-

-¿Pero qué diablos…?- el caza recompensas no pudo terminar de decir pues la voz de un presentador anunciaba la siguiente pelea.

* * *

La Valentine maldijo su suerte, del otro lado de la arena entró una mujer de tamaño más grande que ella en todos los sentidos, alta robusta y musculosa, fue anunciada como Reyna la campeona hasta el momento, la ojiverde sintió un poco de frustración tal vez aquella mujer había sido la que asesinó a Sonia, bufó enfadada haya sido la tal Reyna o quien fuese no se los haría fácil. El sonido de una campanilla hizo eco entre las paredes del salón, la pelea tendría que dar inicio. La mujer robusta se abalanzó contra Faye como jugador de futbol americano sobre su rival, el golpe se sintió como el peso de un toro, la ojiverde como en acto reflejo se agarró de la ropa de su contrincante que llevaba vestiduras similares a ella, el rebote contra el metal de la jaula le caló por toda la espalda apoco estuvo de quedarse sin aire. Luego Reyna la levantó y la aventó al otro lado cayendo contra la arena que abrasó su piel como una quemada.

-Levántate, muñequita- le dijo la voluptuosa mujer a la peli violácea, haciendo ademanes con las manos- No me agrada estar aquí tampoco, pero eres tú o yo y no tengo ningún problema de molerte a golpes como a la otra chica, aunque sería más divertido si te defendieras- finalizó.

-Entonces, fuiste tú.- dijo Faye en un susurro afirmativo. De la nada recordó el rostro de la llamada Sonia y sus gritos suplicantes de cansancio en contraste con el rostro sonriente de Reyna que se veía disfrutar del dolor ajeno, a pesar de que había dicho lo contrario.

Faye se levantó y esta vez fue ella quien se abalanzó contra el musculoso cuerpo de su adversaria, hizo un esfuerzo sin embargo no pudo derribarla solo con el primer abrazo, la ojiverde bajo sus brazos hacia la cintura de la mujer, volvió a apretarla y esta vez hizo un juego con sus propias piernas entre las de la musculosa, haciéndole perder el equilibrio aprovechando el desbalance, Faye dejó caer su peso sobre su rival derrumbándola, fue cuestión más de maña que de fuerza, ya en el piso con un juego de puños rápidos golpeó el rostro de Reyna quién sorprendida y adolorida sobre su espalda no lo vio venir, acertando en la nariz, los pómulos y las sienes, se imaginó el dolor de Sonia recibiendo los mismos golpes y eso le dio más fuerza a los puños la peli violácea, golpeo una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que sus propios nudillos sangraron.

Todos quedaron en silencio sorprendidos, la propia Faye siguió dando golpes en el desfigurado rostro de la que la había amenazado momentos antes, ni siquiera ella estaba se había dado cuenta de que la mujer debajo de ella había dejado de resistirse, cayendo inconsciente desde hace quién sabe cuántos golpes atrás. El sonido de la reja abrirse la hizo detenerse y mirar al frente. Tres hombres fornidos entraron, uno de ellos la empujó hacia atrás con fuerza haciéndola que se quitara de encima del cuerpo de Reyna, los otros dos corroboraron la inconciencia de la musculosa mujer, se miraron entre ellos y luego a la primera fila donde estaba sentado Ilian Walker, Faye les siguió con la mirada identificando al maldito hijo de puta quien les asintió con la cabeza.

Arrastraron el cuerpo de Reyna sobre la arena hacia la salida, la peli violácea se dio cuenta entonces que había ganado, no sabía si la mujer mayor estaba muerta o sólo inconsciente, a estas alturas tampoco es que le importara mucho. Sólo esperaba que aquella mujer haya tenido su merecido, lo suficiente para que no se olvidara acerca de Sonia.

El público de nuevo gritó eufórico quitándose la sorpresa de la noche, nadie esperaba ver a su campeona en el piso. El júbilo retumbo en la arena.

* * *

Desde su lugar Spike y Jet habían visto la pelea, también sorprendidos y temerosos de lo que pudiera pasarle a la ojiverde a partir de ahora.

-¿La habías visto pelear así?- preguntó Jet, sorprendido. Habían visto a la caza recompensas pelear con uñas y dientes en otras ocasiones, siempre había sido instintivita, su capacidad para salir de problemas así como se metía en ellos le daba la suficiente astucia para salir bien librada de los golpes, pero nunca la habían visto así, furiosa, como fuera de sí. Spike no le contestó.

-Bien hecho Romani- dijo entre dientes, como si las palabras de aliento llegaran a los oídos la peli violácea. De pronto fijaron la vista en la primera fila y vieron al señor Walker disfrutando de la pelea y dando órdenes a sus allegados para que la pelea continuara- Habrá otra pelea- dijo Spike alarmado, pues no se veía que dejaran salir a Faye de la jaula.

El presentador nuevamente habló, esta vez anunció a un tal Gobline también campeón invicto, de la nada salió un hombre calvo, de barba rubia, musculoso mucho más alto de Jet, tal vez igual o más alto que el guardia canoso de la entrada. Gobline entró en la arena y al cerrar la jaula se paseó en ella rodeando a Faye como un tigre a su presa, en comparación la romaní era mucho más pequeña, el hombre era el doble de su tamaño, era mucho por demás grande que Reyna.

-Tenemos que detenerlos- dijo Spike- O matarán a Faye-

-Espera Spike, tenemos que ser cuidadosos- Spike lo miró con un poco de enojo, estaban a punto de hacer papilla a su romaní y Jet le decía que fueran ¿cuidadosos?- Me duele tanto como a ti ver a Faye ahí metida, pero si damos un paso en falso podrían matar a Faye no sólo a golpes sino con una bala y después a nosotros- le señaló por encima del ring en una área de balcones a los que nadie había puesto atención, al menos un hombre en cada balcón rodeando la arena vigilaban la jaula y los alrededores, cada uno con un arma de largo alcance apuntando al centro de la arena, listos a disparar si se los ordenasen.–Apeguémonos al plan- sentenció el ex policía.

-De acuerdo- asintió Spike muy a su pesar, el caza recompensas estaba ansioso por rescatar a su compañera y haría lo que fuera por salir de ahí rápido, se llevó la mano al oído izquierdo- Ed, ¿En cuánto tiempo?-

-Casi lo tengo Spike-persona- dijo Ed por el comunicador desde la Bebop. Sólo denme unos minutos más-

-Ed, cariño date prisa, Faye no tiene tanto tiempo- respondió Spike. Se acercaron más entre las filas para poder ver la pelea, daba igual lo que Jet dijera, si era necesario el mismo se metería a la maldita jaula.

* * *

Gobline la miraba como un depredador, a diferencia de Reyna éste era callado, no vociferaba por el contrario la estaba analizando, planeando como matarla. Faye pasó saliva con dificultad pero trató de concentrarse, inspiró a profundidad para calmarse, la adrenalina de la pelea anterior a un viajaba por sus venas.

-Tu puedes hacer esto Faye- se susurró a sí misma. Se relajó y se soltó un poco, bajó los brazos a sus costados y sacudió las manos con las palmas extendidas como si quisiera sacudirse la inquietud, sin embargo, sintió nuevamente la adrenalina, dio pequeños brincos sobre su lugar, se sentía liviana y ágil, Walker tenía razón sus músculos sin pensarlo mucho trabajaban con mayor fuerza y rapidez.

La campanilla sonó otra vez, Gobline le tendió una patada en el estómago que le sacó el aire, lo que provocó que callera al piso sobre sus rodillas, el hombre la tomó del cabello girando la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, el dolor que Faye sintió la hizo estremecerse, pero no se desvaneció, comenzaba a sentir calor sobre su cuerpo, vino otro golpe en el abdomen y otro más en el mismo sitio, la ojiverde tenía una sensación de ahogo recorriendo el tórax por la falta de aire, Gobline la levantó y la tomó del cuello con el brazo derecho, asfixiándola. De pronto todo se volvió silencioso.

Pero no dejaría que se salieran con la suya, era una romaní. No había estado dormida durante tantos años congelada atravesando el tiempo para terminar así, no sin decirle a Spike que lo amaba. Tomó con las dos manos el musculoso brazo del hombre de barba y lo usó como tronco, entrelazó las piernas que casi eran su mismo largo, le apretó la muñeca con los brazos, el codo con su s rodillas y el hombro y el cuello con el resto de sus piernas, haciendo presión sobre el bazo alcanzando a rotarlo, una vez que se vio liberada del cuello por el dolor que le provocó a Gobline, volvió a girarse sin perder el control del brazo del hombre, se giró en 180 grados provocando que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio sacudiendo el brazo intentando inútilmente que lo soltara, movimiento que Faye aprovechó para volverse a girar y esta vez tumbar al hombre de rodillas con el brazo hacia atrás, le aplico tal fuerza a la llave que logró luxar el hombro derecho del de barba que exclamó un improperio de dolor. La peli violácea puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó de un brinco hacia adelante, con el brazo derecho inútil, el hombre le lanzó un golpe con el brazo izquierdo sin levantarse del suelo, Faye tomó el otro brazo y esta vez de una patada le rompió la articulación del codo, esta vez el hombre cayó hacia adelante sin poder sostenerse por la inutilidad de sus brazos, pero antes de que tocara la arena, la ojiverde se giró sobre si misma dando una patada en el aire sobre el rostro del hombre, que ahora sí inconsciente por la patada se desplomó sobre la arena como una ballena varada en la playa.

El público quedó sorprendido aplaudiendo el baño de sangre otra vez, la peli violácea se ganaba el favoritismo de los asistentes.

-"Malditos, ¿soy el circo ahora?"- pensó- "Púdranse"- les enseñó el dedo medio lo cual el público agradeció en lugar de ofenderse. Eran unos animales, unos asesinos. Sintió el calor de la sala sobre su piel, ya estaba sudando, se dio cuenta que respiraba cansada, tal vez el efecto de la droga se estaba terminando. El calor era insoportable como si el aire caliente quemara su garganta que con dificultad entraba a los pulmones, el oxígeno a estas alturas le era insuficiente, se sentía sofocada, letárgica, tal vez en pocos minutos perdería la conciencia, un acceso de tos se le vino de repente junto al sabor metálico de la sangre coagulada que pasaba en su garganta hacia su boca, la escupió tratando de dejar el mal sabor amargo y la angustia que se reflejaba en su aliento forzado, su cuerpo estaba cansado lo estaba dando todo y aun no era suficiente, no le alcanzaba para mejorar la fatalidad de aquella desesperada situación.

* * *

-Recuérdame nunca más hacer enojar a Faye- le dijo Jet a Spike. Quien se veía orgulloso de la Valentine al ver el resultado de la pelea.

-Primero saquémosla de aquí, ya está cansada, si la obligan a pelear otra vez, no podrá salir bien librada – le contestó- Ed. ¿Cuánto más?- preguntó a la pelirroja, quien no lo conociera incluso hubiera imaginado que había utilizado un tono preocupado y suplicante.

-Es difícil Spike, su sistema está bien protegido por niveles cada que descifro un nivel me aparece uno nuevo, como una cebolla con capas sobre capas, pero no serán rivales para mí, lo prometo. Sólo un minuto más-

La frustración de Spike se hacía cada vez más creciente, quería meterse el mismo a la Jaula y sacarla de ahí, pero lo más que podía hacer en ese momento era acercarse más entre las filas, avanzaron hasta que llegaron a la primera fila pero estaban de espaldas a la posición actual de Faye por lo que ésta no podía verlos.

Walker dio la orden y una tercera pelea se anunció. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con la ojiverde.

-Ed, estamos en posición- dijo Jet.

* * *

Un tercer rival entró a la Jaula era un hombre esta vez delgado, pero de musculatura firme, cabello negro largo en una cola de caballo a la altura de la nuca, era bien parecido y le llamaban Spencer.

Inició la pelea parecían uno a uno a simple vista, pero para los conocedores de las artes marciales, era fácil saber que el tal Spencer era más rápido y hasta el momento sólo jugaba con Faye, ella por su parte cansada empezaba a tener movimientos cansados y sin fuerza.

\- Te dije que tarde o temprano nos enfrentaríamos- le dijo Spencer. Faye reconoció la voz, era la del hombre que le había gritado que se callara, su vecino de celda.

-Basta, no tenemos que hacer esto- dijo la peli violácea con la respiración entre cortada, la fatiga se le hacía difícil ocultar, ya no quería pelear más, los músculos se le tensaban pero fatigados, sus movimientos eran lentos y ya descoordinados, le ardía la piel de los puños, dolía el tacto contra su contrincante, llevaba no sabe cuánto tiempo en aquel combate y dudaba mucho poder salir de ello, por cada tres o cuatro puños y patadas que lanzaba sólo atinaba uno.

-Lo siento, es tu vida o la mía- le dijo el hombre.

De repente un apagón se vino sobre la sala, dejando la oscuridad en la arena.

FIN CAP 3

tercer capitulo al fin ya vamos por el final. dejen Reviews y denme su opinión de como creen que terminará esto. Gracias Herria por animarme. Prometo que meteré un poco de romance.


	4. Chapter 4

ARENA DE NADIE CAP 4

-Lo siento es tu vida o la mía- Le dijo Spencer.

De repente un apagón se vino sobre la sala dejando la arena en total obscuridad. Faye se vio sorprendida, los gritos de pánico de la multitud resonaban por las paredes del recinto y la voz de Ilian Walker tratando de calmarlos, pero no se podía ver nada.

-¿Spencer?- preguntó a obscuras esperando que el aludido respondiera, su contrincante no respondió pero lo sintió cerca pues podía escuchar su respiración, al parecer por la inquietud de sus ventilaciones el tampoco sabía que estaba pasando- Aprovechemos esta oportunidad para salir de aquí, no tenemos por que pelear, si trabajamos juntos podremos escapar- le sentenció.

El hombre de cabellos negros no respondió, pero tampoco la atacó por lo que Faye tomó la iniciativa, se arrastró por la arena hasta palpar las rejas, continúo arrastrándose buscando el desnivel en la tierra que correspondería a la puerta de metal. Cuando la encontró, escarbó mas entre la arena desenterrando los barrotes, intentó levantarlos, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria, necesitaba ayuda.

-¡Ayúdame!- le gritó a la obscuridad suplicando que el llamado Spencer la ubicara, sintió otro cuerpo arrastrándose junto a ella, le rozó los brazos palpando hacía las rejas de metal- Ayúdame a levantarlos- le dijo una vez que se posicionó otra vez sobre los tubos de metal-

-Mas te vale que funcione- le atinó a decir el de la cola de caballo- o nos matarán a los dos-

-Saldremos de esta, lo prometo- le contestó la peli violácea- Mis amigos vendrán por mi- No pudo continuar, puesto que el sonido de varios disparos tal vez provenientes de los balcones alertaron más el pánico entre la multitud. Los vidrios del reflector principal cayeron sobre la arena, atinó a cubrirse la cabeza, Escuchó otro disparo más y la reja se abrió.

* * *

La arena era un caos cuando sonaban los disparos e Ilian Walker no soportaba dicho desorden, si alguien se atrevía a faltarle al respeto de esa manera, los mataría fuesen quien fuesen, como pudo ante la obscuridad y guiado por parte de su personal, se dirigió al control de mando, abandonando la arena, una vez ahí se dirigió a su grupo.

\- ¡Encuentren a quien haya hecho esto y mátenlo, nadie entra o sale de este maldito agujero! - gritó con aliento furioso- ¡Recuperen el sistema, ahora y tráiganme a Valentine!

Los hombres se formaron frente a él y asintieron con la cabeza, ni siquiera se atrevieron a hablar, era tanto el miedo a su jefe que cualquier palabra proveniente de sus bocas encendería más la furia del señor Walker.

* * *

Cuando el apagón inició Ed recibió la felicitación de sus compañeros, romper el sistema de luz y alarmas era parte del plan, se había tardado un poco más de la cuenta, pero la pelirroja hizo un buen trabajo.

-Tienen algunos minutos, el sistema operativo de Walker esta contraatacando e intenta restablecer la seguridad, no se cuento pueda aguantar. Encuentren a Faye-Faye, ¡Ah y no olviden sus lentes! - les dijo la chiquilla a través del comunicador.

Spike y Jet se pusieron manos a la obra, Jet sacó de su brazo de metal un par de lentes de visión nocturna que les ayudaría a moverse mas libremente, buscarían a Faye pero primero lo primero, deshacerse de los hombres armados de los balcones.

-Tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda- le dijo el caza recompensas al ex policía- luego bajaremos a la arena por Faye- Jet asintió y se fueron cada quién en su dirección, si se apegaban al plan, todo saldría bien-

El primero en llegar a los balcones fue Spike, tomó por la espalda a uno de los hombres de Walker, silenciosamente lo rodeó con el brazo sobre el cuello hasta dejarlo inconsciente, tomó el arma del hombre y con el mango le propinó otro golpe en la quijada para asegurarse de dejarlo fuera por un largo tiempo. Siguió de frente hacia la izquierda, dejó a un segundo hombre inconsciente tras un buen golpe en la nuca, dirigió su vista al otro lado de los balcones y observó como Jet había pensado en lo mismo, el expolicía levanto su brazo señalando las armas que llevaba con él y los hombres inconscientes en el suelo. Spike levantó el pulgar en respuesta, faltaban dos hombres más y podían ir por la Valentine.

El caza recompensas se adelantó hacia su siguiente objetivo: el balcón central, esta vez encontró al hombre de frente quién se había percatado de su presencia, sin embargo, el peliverde llevaba la ventaja de la visión nocturno, con el arma le propinó un golpe en el abdomen sacándole el aire a su contrincante y nuevamente con el puño derecho le dio un golpe en la nariz y otro en la quijada. El trajeado cayó al suelo, dándole a Spike el paso libre hacia una buena vista de la arena, de nueva cuenta buscó a Jet con la mirada y el del brazo de metal afirmó con la cabeza, estaban listos. Spike desde su lugar apuntó con el arma hacia la arena dispuesto a dispararle al contrincante de Faye si este se atrevía a hacerle daño, sin embargo, se sorprendió al verlos a los dos arrastrados en la arena, intentado levantar los tubos de metal que formaban la puerta de la jaula.

-Bien pensado, Romani- le susurró como si esta pudiera escucharlo, primero disparó hacia la gran lampara que iluminaba el centro de la arena minutos antes, la multitud comenzó a correr en pánico, luego volvió a disparar a las cámaras que grababan el evento y a las cámaras de seguridad puestas en las esquinas de la arena, suponiendo que Walker lograra restaurar su sistema de seguridad, no tendría como seguirlos ni la iluminación suficiente. Después orgulloso de su puntería, disparó hacia la el cerrojo de la reja de metal, con un sólo disparo abrió la puerta.

* * *

En el instante que la reja se abrió la Valentine se levantó por impulso y salió de la arena a tientas le costaba acostumbrarse a la obscuridad sin embargo su visión mejoraba conforme avanzaba, con leves tropiezos se dirigió hacia el corredor de donde se encontraban las celdas, podía respirar el aire húmedo y frio que bien conocía.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le interrogó Spencer tomándola del brazo- Debemos buscar la salida-

-Tenemos que abrir las celdas hay otras víctimas, ¿recuerdas? – la peli violácea se soltó del agarre- No voy a obligarte a venir conmigo, pero serías de gran ayuda- dijo antes de seguir su camino sin esperarlo, el camino era más largo de lo que recordaba. El pelinegro fue tras ella. Cuando llegaron a las celdas comenzó a abrir de una en una las puertas de metal, las pocas victimas que estaban consientes lograban salir por su propia cuenta. - ¡Busquen las salidas! - les ordenó Faye.

De repente unas luces tenues se encendieron por los pasillos, la luz era azulada no tan intensa, solo lo suficiente para poder ver por donde pisas, supuso que eran las luces de emergencia. Por fin pudo ubicar a Spencer, quien se encontraba tres celdas delante de ella sacando a los heridos de sus jaulas, Faye le sonrió agradecida.

-Debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren- le dijo en tono frio el del pelo negro, debía admitir que la sonrisa de esa mujer lo había cautivado por unos segundos, nunca nadie le había agradecido nada antes, pero no había tiempo para esos pensamientos. – Porque nos encontraran y nos mataran- sentenció.

La peli violácea le afirmo que tenía razón, ambos se dirigieron hacia el frente corriendo lo más rápido que podían, pero Faye estaba cansada por las peleas anteriores, tenía dificultad para conservar la marcha al ritmo de su compañero. De repente sintió que Spencer se detuvo con la mirada al frente soltando un improperio.

-Mierda- soltó el de la cola de caballo. Faye observó al frente también y vio a los dos guardias que la habían arrastrado a la arena antes, el clavo con la mano vendada y al otro de la cicatriz en la nariz.

-Los encontramos, están en las celdas- dijo el de la cicatriz ante un radio comunicador que llevaba en la mano, después se dirigió a ellos. – Tú- señaló a la peli violácea- El jefe quiere que te llevemos con él-

-Resístete- le dijo el calvo alto- No sabes cuento quiero que lo hagas, dame el placer de resistirte, me lo debes- le señaló la mano derecha con el vendaje, sus dedos aún le dolían.

-Déjame al calvo- le dijo Faye a Spencer-

\- ¿Segura? - preguntó su compañero. La oji verde asintió y al pelinegro no le quedó otra más que dar un paso atrás para darle paso. - Sírvete- le hizo un ademán con la mano con evidente tono burlón- No esperes que te salve el pellejo -

-Lo sé - le contestó la Valentine.

Sin dar mayor oportunidad el calvo se abalanzó contra ella, le aventó un puñetazo que la peli violácea logró esquivar con facilidad, hizo una mueca de burla y el calvo se enfureció, intentó darle otro puñetazo por la izquierda y Faye volvió a esquivarlo, estaba cansada pero sus reflejos seguían rápidos. El calvo fingió aventar otro puñetazo, pero esta vez fue seguido por una patada en el costado de la mujer que lo recibió tomándolo de la pierna, con el codo le pegó en la rodilla dislocándole la rotula al hombre, este gritó y perdió el equilibrio. Se fue para atrás y su compañero el de la cicatriz trató de intervenir en la pelea, pero fue detenido por el hombro por Spencer.

-No puedo permitir que intervengas- Spencer giró al de la cicatriz para dejarlo frente a él, le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el abdomen lo que hizo que el peso del hombre delgado se fuera hacia adelante, el pelinegro lo sostuvo por unos instantes y con el brazo libre lo noqueó dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Miró a Faye- Continua-

Faye se abalanzó contra el hombre calvo aun tratando de incorporarse, al pobre hombre no le dio tiempo de nada, la peli violácea le tiró varios golpes en la nariz y quijada y luego a la altura de los cigomáticos, en un ultimo intento de zafarse el hombre levanto el puño derecho hacia la mujer, pero esta lo tomó por el vendaje y volvió a hacer presión sobre los dedos que ella misma había roto horas antes. El calvo gritó maldiciéndola. La ojiverde le sonrió, apretando más la mano derecha y pisando sobre la rotula del hombre lo tiró de espalda contra el piso, una vez en el suelo, le dio una patada en el pecho con toda su fuerza y otra en el rostro. El calvo ya no se movía.

-Bien hecho, ahora vámonos- le dijo Spencer tomándola del brazo, para arrástrala consigo. Siguieron caminando por varios metros más ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza a donde los llevaría, pero no podían regresar, seguro Walker ya estaba enterado de su situación y habría mandado a mas hombres a buscarlos. Faye se sintió un poco mareada y dio un pequeño traspié. - ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Spencer.

-Un poco mareada y muy cansada- el pelinegro dudó un poco, pero la cargó en brazos, lo que tomó a Faye por sorpresa. Avanzó unos metros más -

\- ¿Creí que no ibas a ayudarme? - le dijo la peli violácea una vez que la sostuvo.

\- Cambie de opinión- le contestó. Faye no dijo nada- ¿Por qué Walker esta tan interesado en ti? – el hombre siguió caminando apresurado el paso.

-No lo sé bien, según él, la droga que nos inyectó tiene un efecto especial en mí, me quiere como su rata de laboratorio-

\- Oh- expresó el pelinegro.

Frente a él se escuchó el clic del seguro de un arma y la voz firme de un hombre que no vacilaba.

-Suéltala – clic.

* * *

El Spiegel vio salir a Faye de la arena y dirigirse a los pasillos de donde la habían sacado momentos antes, también observó al hombre alto de coleta detrás de ella no estaba seguro y acompañándola o sólo siguiéndola, pero hasta el momento no podía confiar en ese hombre tampoco. Dirigió el arma hacia las gradas, la multitud buscaba la salida, pero era retenida por los hombres de Walker, hablando del hijo de perra, lo busco en las primeras filas y por supuesto ya no lo encontró, pero un grupo de hombres bien sincronizados no ponían atención sobre la turba, sino seguían en marcha a una dirección, el centro de mando. Supuso. Volvió a disparar hacia los hombres de traje negro, que a su vez disparaban al azar, sin encontrar de donde provenían exactamente los disparos que los atacaban, otros disparos provenientes de su derecha se hacían llegar, era Jet. En punto era crear caos y lo estaban consiguiendo, aquellos malditos no sabían de donde los atacaban, entre los dos derribaron a varios hombres, pero Walker había escapado.

-Bien ahora si, por Faye- dijo Spike a través del comunicador.

-Adelante- dijo Jet. El caza recompensas brincó desde su lugar a varios metros hacia las filas, disparando y golpeando a cualquiera que considerara una amenaza, Jet lo cubría desde el balcón. El peliverde tomó la dirección en que se había dirigido el grupo sincronizado, una vez entrado al pasillo principal, aquel lugar parecía un laberinto, entre puertas, entradas a otros corredores, a decir verdad, no sabía bien a donde dirigirse.

\- Ed, ilumíname- Y unas luces azul tenue se encendieron- Gracias, pequeña-

-De nada Spike, tomate tu tiempo, detendré un poco más su sistema, solo encendí las luces de emergencia de los pasillos y las celdas. –

-Ed, guíame hacia las celdas, Tal vez Faye este ahí, voy por ella y saldremos de aquí. –

-Bien- dijo la niña desde su laptop- Siguiente corredor a la derecha luego hasta el fondo unos cinco metros y luego a la izquierda, pasarás otra puerta y hacia la izquierda otra vez. –

-Entendido- dijo Spike- ¿Jet, como vas? –

-Excelente amigo, no tengo problema, pero tienes cuando mucho veinticinco minutos antes de que esto vuele. –

-Tranquilo, me sobrará tiempo- dijo sincronizando su reloj mientras seguía las indicaciones de Ed.

Se adentró a un pasillo principal, húmedo, con el aire frio, se encontró con gente asustada semidesnudos, unos con huellas de golpes otros con huellas de desnutrición, unos tambaleantes y los que tenían fuerza intentaban escapar en dirección contraria a donde el se dirigía, un hombre se le acercó agitado y asustado.

-Estoy aquí para ayudar- le dijo el peliverde, el hombre no respondió, pero se calmó ante su presencia – La salida es hacia allá- le señaló una dirección- lleva a los que puedas contigo, este lugar va a explotar- el hombre asintió y obedeció.

El caza recompensas siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta encontrar la imagen del Faye siendo sostenida en brazos por el hombre de coleta, por puro instinto quitó el seguro del arma y lo amenazó.

-Suéltala – clic. Le sangre le hervía de tan solo verla cansada, en los brazos de un desconocido. – Faye ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó a la ojiverde. Spencer se quedó quieto.

\- Spike – mencionó la ojiverde conmocionada.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó el pelinegro. Bajándola lentamente, pero a pesar de que los pies de Faye tocaron el piso no la soltó.

-Es mi compañero- dijo Faye casi al borde de las lágrimas- Vino a ayudarnos- se quedó en su lugar, como esperando una indicación del peliverde.

-Ven a mí, Romani – Le dijo Spike, sin dejar de apuntar al hombre de coleta, pero haciendo un ademán con la mano, acentuando la orden, dándole la seguridad que la oji verde necesitaba. Como pudo, Faye corrió hacia el y lo abrazó colgándose del cuello, la vio derramar un par de lagrimas que secó con su pulgar - ¿Estas bien? - le volvió a preguntar, bajando el arma y tomando el rostro de la mujer con ambas manos, analizando cada rasgo de su rostro, cada moretón, cada herida, la vio de arriba abajo, por un momento Faye sintió que la analizaba.

-Estoy bien- fue entonces que ninguno de los dos lo vio venir, por acto reflejo y en contra de su propio juicio Spike Spiegel la besaba, está se sorprendió, pero le correspondió, había fuego en sus labios y pasión en su aliento, tal vez la droga también le hacia sentir al mil por ciento ese beso. Abrió la boca y la lengua del cazarrecompensas se adueñó de ella, la tibieza empezaba a fluir por su cuerpo, viajando hasta sus entrañas. Ambos lo sentían.

Spencer se aclaró la garganta tan fuerte como pudo. Los dos se separaron y Spike volvió a apuntar el arma hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Te lastimó?- le preguntó a la romani.

\- No, no, no Spike, baja el arma- le dijo poniendo la mano sobre la misma. - Spencer me ayudó, debemos salir de aquí –

-De acuerdo- el ex sindicato volvió a la realidad. – Se donde esta la salida, hay que darnos prisa o quedaremos enterrados en ese infierno- Tomó el arma y con la otra mano tomó a Faye iniciando la marcha. Giró la cabeza un poco para dirigirse al hombre que parecía aún asimilar los hechos detrás de ellos- ¿Vienes? – Spencer los siguió.

-¿Y Jet?- preguntó la romaní. Aún tomada de la mano de Spike.

\- Terminando de poner las bombas, haremos volar este lugar, nos vera a la salida-

-¿Y Walker?- Spike se detuvo ante la pregunta de la peli violácea, quería decirle que lo tenían o que lo había matado, pero no podía mentirle.- Una cosa a la vez, cuando lo encontremos voy a matarlo. –

Fin cap 4

Bien por fin el rescate esperado, los chicos si que tenìan un plan. No pude resistirme a poner por lo menos un poquito de romance, aunque fue imprevisto, màs adelante estos dos tendràn mucho de que hablar, pero primero lo primero: Terminar con el villano, jejeje Por favor dejen reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

ARENA DE NADIE CAP 5

Cuando las luces regresaron en el centro de mando, la primera orden de Ilian Walker fue tener una visión completa de lo que estaba pasando, ordenó que se reactivaran las cámaras de seguridad, aunque no le sorprendió cuando sus hombres le informaron que las cámaras en la arena y las de algunos pasillos habían sido eliminadas, tampoco pudo aminorar su furia al saber que sus hombres habían sido inutilizados de manera tan fácil. Todos eran una bola de imbéciles buenos para nada.

-Señor, creo que tenemos algo- le dijo uno de sus hombres quien se encontraba sentado frente a un monitor trabajando sobre un teclado. Walker se posicionó detrás del hombre para acercarse al monitor también. – En el corredor oeste sección tres- la visión de dos hombres y una mujer se proyectó en la pantalla, el pasillo se había iluminado, se dejaba ver el desastre que dejaban los intrusos a su paso, sus hombres en el suelo inconscientes y desarmados. Walker reconoció a dos figuras, el hombre llamado Spencer y la señorita Valentine, pero el tercer hombre le resultaba desconocido, un hombre de cabello alborotado vestido de esmoquin, se notaba que ese hombre sabía lo que hacía, era un profesional pues derribaba a sus hombres con facilidad.

\- ¿Quién es ese idiota? - señaló el monitor.

-No lo sé, señor. Al parecer era un invitado- le dijo su subordinado con voz temblante.

\- Averígualo- Ordenó Walker. La ineptitud le hacía palpitar la cien, se llevó un par de dedos hacia la frente – revisa los videos de la entrada y la arena antes del apagón. El hombre frente al teclado asintió mientras movía los dedos con más vehemencia sobre las teclas y números. Pocos minutos después en otra de las pantallas principales se proyectó al del pelo alborotado entrar con otro hombre calvo notablemente más alto.

-Entraron con invitación, señor- el hombre mencionó lo obvio. Walker apretó los dientes. Después se proyectó el siguiente video que se situaba minutos antes del apagón, no pudo notar ningún comportamiento extraño o fuera de lo normal por parte de los hombres, excepto que ambos, en especial el del pelo alborotado ponía especial atención en la señorita Valentine, se le notaba ansioso, tal vez no le gustase ver a la mujer en esas condiciones.

\- ¿Así que son amiguitos? – dijo Walker. Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Acto seguido nuevamente dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla que proyectaba el tiempo real- Yo mismo iré a presentarme- dio media vuelta hacia la salida de la habitación y ordenó a otros dos de sus hombres- Ustedes vengan conmigo-

* * *

Spike apretaba más el paso sin soltarla de la mano, la poca luz de los corredores le eran de bastante ayuda, por lo que se había quitado lo lentes de visión nocturna desde antes de haber encontrado a Faye, cuando la vio sostenida en brazos por el tal Spencer, se sintió una mierda, para empezar fueron Jet y él quienes insistieron en ir detrás de Walker, no es que no hubieran estado en situaciones peores antes, pero verla en el ring de arena, peleando por su vida, agotada, le hizo preocuparse más de lo que hubiera nunca admitido, por eso inconscientemente no podía soltarla de la mano. ¿Y en cuanto al beso?... Ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso después.

-Spike, Spiiiiike – escuchó por el comunicador la voz apurada de Ed.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ed? – preguntó sin detenerse, ante la mirada de interrogación de Spencer y la propia Faye. Sin embargo, el caza recompensas continuo- Adelante, pequeña-

\- Ed tiene problemas con el sistema, el generador principal será restaurado en unos minutos, no puedo detenerlos más- dijo la chiquilla- la buena noticia es que encontré la salida más cercana, solo sigue de frente unos doscientos metros y a la izquierda el siguiente corredor tiene un elevador que los llevará hacia el hipódromo, ah, pero antes de eso tal vez se encuentren con un par de problemitas cuatro o cinco hombres se dirigen hacia ustedes – agregó la pelirroja.

\- Bien hecho, Ed. Dile a Jet que lo veo ahí – Spike siguió adelante, pero esta vez comenzó a disparar a algunas cámaras evidentes del corredor.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Faye, Spencer intentaba asimilar la situación -

\- Pronto restauraran las luces principales y el sistema de seguridad, no debemos dejar que nos encuentren – después de dirigió a Spencer- Prepárate para pelear amigo, vienen unos hombres hacia nosotros, los recibiremos con gusto-

-De acuerdo- dijo el hombre de coleta de caballo.

Ni bien dicho esto segundos después, cinco hombres de traje y armados los encontraron, solo entonces Spike soltó la mano de la ojiverde, los tres tomaron posiciones a la par para recibir a sus contrincantes, aunque el peliverde empujó a Faye hacia atrás de él para que quedase cubierta con su cuerpo. Spike tomó la delantera disparando su ultima bala contra uno de los hombres, fue un tiro directo al pecho, el primer hombre cayó y los otros cuatro apuntaron sus pistolas hacia ellos sin embargo no dispararon.

-De acuerdo, me rindo- dijo Spike- Me quedé sin municiones- aventó el arma a los pies de los hombres-

-A ellos los quiere vivos- le dijo un hombre alto de pelo cano, tal vez el líder del grupo- Pero el jefe, de ti no dijo nada- le apunto con la pistola dispuesto de jalar el gatillo dio algunos pasos al frente, sin embargo, los reflejos del caza recompensas fueron por lejos más veloces.

Cual larga era su pierna tiró una patada desviando el disparo hacia el suelo, en un giro más rápido tomó el brazo del canoso, tiró de el haciendo una llave rompiendo su muñeca, adueñándose del arma apuntándola hacia la cien del que momentos antes lo había amenazado, a lo que el hombre victima del dolor chilló, en milisegundos Spike tomó de escudo al hombre.

\- ¡Suelten sus armas! - amenazó el cazarrecompensas- O su líder muere- los hombres pusieron especial atención al aludido, este les indicó con la mirada que hicieran lo que el peliverde les ordenaba- Los hombres arrojaron sus armas al piso- Fue entonces que de manera sincronizada Faye y Spencer tomaron un par de armas y dispararon a los hombres, con varios tiros para inmovilizarlos sin dañar órganos vitales, Spike hizo lo propio noqueando a su rehén para después atinar dos disparos sobre cada muslo, aunque recuperara la conciencia no podría seguirlos. De repente las luces se encendieron, el azul tenue dio paso al blanco más luminoso. – Recuperaron su sistema, es hora de irnos- les dijo a sus acompañantes, tomó otra vez a Faye de la mano y avanzó adelante de ellos. Ella por su parte también estaba armada, aunque la calidez de la mano de Spike era lo que milagrosamente le hacía sentir más segura, era una romántica de closet, la actitud protectora del peliverde la volvía una adolescente hormonal. Spencer los siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro y un arma en la mano. Ya era hora de salir de ese maldito hoyo.

* * *

Recorrieron lo más rápido que pudieron los metros de distancia que Ed les indicó, el corredor se les hacia interminable hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta del elevador, Spike apretó el botón, pero este necesitaba un código de acceso. Soltó una maldición, exasperado.

-Ed, necesito tu ayuda aquí- le indicó a la pequeña hacker.

-Ed, esta trabajando en eso Spike persona, dame un segundo-escuchó decir a la chica- ¡Lo tengo! –

La luz del botón cambió a verde y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Pero justo antes de que pudieran entrar un disparo pasó cerca de ellos impactando contra el marco de metal del elevador. El peliverde pudo notar que esa bala paso cerca de ellos a propósito, no fue un mal tiro, sino una advertencia. Los tres se dieron vuelta, Spike a la izquierda soltando a Faye, ella al centro pues iba ser la primera en entrar al ascensor y por último Spencer a la derecha de la peli violácea. Frente a ellos el hombre conocido como Ilian Walker les apuntaba, mientras un par de hombres se postraban junto a él como perros guardianes.

-Nadie saldrá de aquí - amenazó el rubio con voz fría- ¡Arrojen sus armas al suelo! – los tres obedecieron, la pistola de Spike quedó cerca de su pie derecho. Walker hizo un ademan con la mano hacia Faye- Señorita Valentine, venga conmigo- La ojiverde tragó saliva con fuerza pues tenía la garganta seca, pero no cedió a la amenaza, en su puta vida lo haría-

-No lo creo- respondió la romaní con intensidad- Primero pones una bala en mi frente- le hizo una seña con el dedo medio. Esto, por supuesto enfureció a Walker, la mujer era difícil de someter.

-Es una pena- respondió el rubio- Entonces que así sea, pero antes de matarlos, quiero saber el nombre de quién causó todo este caos que me costará mucho dinero reparar - se dirigió con Spike con el arma hacia él. La mirada del rubio era fría carente de emoción, contraria al tono de su voz que apenas si contenía la rabia que significaba perder el control del dinero, sus clientes y sus luchadores.

-Spike Spiegel, cazarrecompensas- se presentó el peliverde, con una sonrisa burlona muy a su estilo y las manos levantadas a la altura de su cabeza en señal de rendición.

-Señor Spiegel, en un muy corto tiempo se ha ganado mi desprecio- sentenció el criminal.

-Si, bueno, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, suelo tener ese efecto en los líderes del crimen, todos quieren poner una bala en mi cabeza, pero no todos pueden tener ese privilegio- le contestó en tono sarcástico. – Faye- la miró de reojo, distrayendo la atención de todos.

Lo siguiente pasó en segundos, pero parecían movimientos a cámara lenta con una patada Spike levantó el arma que estaba cerca de su pie derecho y como truco de magia cayó cerca de la Romani quién en un acto reflejo se agacho para tomarla del piso quedando boca arriba en milésimas de segundos aprovechó la distracción para disparar hacia Walker, Faye maldijo su mala suerte, pues sólo le había alcanzado a dar un tiro en la mano haciendo que soltara el arma, al menos el desarmado rubio ya no apuntaba a Spike. El cazarrecompensas se abalanzó contra Ilian, mientras Spencer hizo lo propio con los otros dos hombres. Al de la derecha lo tumbó al piso, desarmándolo también mientras lo sometía con un par de puños sobre la nariz y la quijada, se puso de pie mientras el otro hombre le llegaba por la espalda, utilizó su cabeza para noquear el segundo tipo antes de que lo tomara por la espalda, habiendo que se este se balanceara hacia atrás disparando su arma cuyo sonido fue el retumbar de una bala perdida, Spencer se puso de pie y de una patada completo la tarea que había hecho su cabeza segundos antes noqueando por completo a su contrincante.

Al mismo tiempo que Spencer se ocupaba de los hombres, Spike luego de haberse abalanzado contra Ilian le tomó con fuerza del cuello para dejarlo inconsciente, sin embargo el rubio en un desesperado y habilidoso intento de zafarse del agarre aventó a Spike sobre el suelo con sus piernas, ambos se pusieron de pie y nuevamente se enfrentaron con patadas y puños, ofensiva y defensa de las artes marciales de los que eran expertos, los distrajo por un segundo el sonido de la bala perdida que se dieron cuenta provenía del hombre de Walker, de reojo observó a Spencer pelear con su segundo oponente.

-Es hora de terminar con esto- Dijo el cazarrecompensas.

Acto seguido volvió a irse contra el Walker, el rubio por su parte lo recibió con gusto, más patadas y golpes sobre el rostro, pecho y abdomen, era una pelea bastante equitativa, aunque no más complicada de las que había tenido con Viccious o Vincent. Los dos estaban sudando ya desaliñados, Ilian había perdido su compostura, ahora los golpes que realizaba eran menos acertados y con mas ira, Spike se sonrió, el rubio estaba acabado. Walker se acercó mas a él lanzando un puñetazo no centrado que Spike logró esquivar a milímetros de distancia, el ex sindicato tomó el brazo de Ilian golpeándolo en el codo para desbalancearlo, el rubio al doblar el brazo por el dolor, se desequilibró de su postura de ataque, momento que Spike aprovechó para darle una patada en la rodilla y posteriormente con el otro brazo lanzar un golpe sobre el cuello del rubio, quién al instante cayó sobre el suelo con la vista nublada.

-¡Spike salgan de ahí, ahora!- le escuchó decir a Ed. El peliverde alzó la cabeza inconscientemente tomando con una mano su oído.

Spike se distrajo un momento y escuchó otro disparo esta vez Faye que seguía en el suelo le apuntaba a èl pero la bala pasó de sí para llegar a Walker que recibió un disparo certero en el pecho, la sangre botaba hacia el suelo y el cuerpo del rubio se desplomó, fue entonces que Spike notó la pistola del rubio que había quedado perdida en la mano de Ilian, al parecer aprovechando su estúpida distracción iba a dispararle. Faye lo había salvado.

Corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, Faye trastabilló le costò levantarse, Spike supuso que estaba cansada después de tanto esfuerzo físico, la tomó de la cintura casi arrastrándola y por la rapidez que ameritaba escapar de ese lugar sólo atinó a gritarle a Spencer que los siguiera. Le pidió a Ed que activara el ascensor para que los sacara de lo que pronto sería un infierno, contando que Jet haya terminado su trabajo. Una vez adentro del ascensor cuando este se puso en marcha se permitió poner más atención en Faye que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una palabra, ni un carajo, nada. Fue entonces que su sangre se heló y el oxigeno dejo de correr por su cuerpo, a su cerebro le costó procesar la visión de la ojiverde.

La Romani dejó caer su peso entre el frio metal del elevador y el cuerpo del peliverde, tenía la cabeza agachada de tal manera que su cabello le cubría el rostro, sin embargo, Spike pudo ver la palidez de sus labios que minutos antes tenían un color carmín natural. Y entonces sintió sus propias ropas húmedas, bajó la mirada y encontró que su camisa estaba, manchada de sangre que, por supuesto no era de él, sino del abdomen de la peli violácea.

-¡No, no, no, no, maldita sea No!- Gritó Spike, entonces la tomó en brazos dirigiéndose hacia el suelo para acogerla con más fuerza- ¡Faye despierta, escúchame Romani, despierta!- Spencer notó lo que estaba pasando y el regocijo de un escape triunfal se volvió efímero, sintió pena por la mujer que acababa de conocer, se agachó también al lado de Faye. Al mismo tiempo Spike se quitò el saco lo hizo un rollo y se lo puso a Faye en el lugar del sangrado. - Oprime la herida con fuerza- le ordenó a Spencer, el cuál obedeció sin cuestionar. – Ed, Faye está herida, ¿me oyes? Localiza el hospital más cercano, esta sangrando demasiado- sobra decir que la desesperación se asomó en la voz del cazarrecompensas. Ed se alarmó también e hizo lo que se le ordenó.

-Listo, Spike. Esta a unos veinte minutos de ahí, enlacè la ruta a las naves. Jet los esta esperando- dijo la pelirroja también con angustia en su tono de voz. Ni siquiera hizo bromas y omitió los adjetivos con los que se dirigía a ellos- Dense prisa.

Nuevamente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Jet se quedó estático por un instante, grabó en su mente la situación: Spike con Faye en brazos y el hombre de la arena el de cola de caballo sosteniendo la herida de la peli violácea.

-Larguémonos de este maldito lugar- dijo Jet guiándolos por el camino hacia la Bebop. El ex policía también estaba preocupado por su compañera.

Alcanzaron a despegar cuando varias explosiones ocurrieron, y todo el terreno ardió, la tierra se vino abajo acabando con los túneles, el fuego acabó con todo incluso el viejo hipódromo se derrumbó.

* * *

Pasaron una semana en el hospital, tiempo que aprovecharon para arreglar las cosas, cobraron la recompensa la cual sirvió para pagar las cuentas del nosocomio, su participación en los hechos les sirvió para que por esta vez los dejaran descansar, el amigo de Jet les dio las noticias de cómo había cerrado el caso: Se encontró el cuerpo de Ilian Walker calcinado aun faltaba el reporte oficial de la autopsia pero al parecer había muerto antes de que lo alcanzara el fuego, sus hombres y el laboratorio quedaron en cenizas, no había registros de lo que ahí se experimentaba salvo los testimonios de los sobrevivientes. Era caso cerrado. La identidad de Faye se mantenía en el anonimato y Spencer había escapado antes de si quiera ser interrogado por la policía, no sabían su paradero o en el peor de los casos ni siquiera su verdadera identidad. Jet y Spike estaban agradecidos por la ayuda que el pelinegro les había proporcionado. Spike recordó las ultimas palabras de Spencer antes de irse.

-Ella es fuerte- dijo refiriéndose a Faye- Merece que la cuides, si cuando salga de esta dale mi agradecimiento- Y sin más el pelinegro desapareció con el atardecer.

A la tercera semana le dieron el alta a la Romani, le habían hecho cirugía para extraer la bala y reparar las lesiones que esta había hecho, de milagro rasgó vasos sanguíneos, pero no órganos vitales. Esas tres semanas fueron eternas para la tripulación, la incertidumbre les carcomía las entrañas, todos incluido Spike se dieron cuenta de que la ausencia de Faye les era más dolorosa de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera admitir y el sentido de culpa por no poder hacer mas por ella tampoco ayudaba. Pero esos pensamientos fueron remplazados por alivio cuando Faye despertó y fue mayor el día que salieron del hospital.

Ya instalados en la Bebop todos se asignaron tareas y horarios para cuidar de la peli violácea, Jet le preparaba las comidas y se encargaba del horario de los medicamentos, Ed era la parte divertida pues se encargaba de entretener a la paciente ante la desesperación de esta por salir, así mismo la asistía en lo que competiera con la higiene personal. Y Spike, bueno, el personalmente se había ofrecido a cuidar de sus heridas, le cambiaba los vendajes y le hacía curaciones por lo menos un par de veces al día, era su ofrenda de paz o su lavado de conciencia como le gustaba decirle a Faye.

Spike tocó la puerta de la habitación de Faye, era la hora de sus curaciones antes de dormir, llevaba una bandeja con vendas, tela adhesiva, tijeras, y antisépticos, espero un poco a que la Romani respondiera le daba su espacio y un poco de tiempo para que se preparara puesto que se daba primero un baño al final del día antes de su ultima curación. Y Spike lo agradecía puesto que desde que empezó a asistirla el aroma de su shampoo le invadía las narinas incrustándose en su cerebro y se iba a dormir relajado también con ese aroma en sus sueños. Escuchó un "adelante", abrió la puerta y vio a Faye en su cama con el cabello húmedo vestida con un top blanco de tirantes que dejaba descubierto todo su abdomen y un pequeño short de tela blanco a la altura de la cadera, estaba preparada esperándolo.

El peliverde entró a la habitación sin mediar palabra, pero con la mirada fija en Faye, mientras se acercaba la analizaba de pies a cabella, el cabello húmedo, la piel blanca, el abdomen plano con los remanentes de las heridas quirúrgicas, las prendas blancas sobre sus partes femeninas, que no disimulaban su sensualidad natural, la ojiverde le regresó la mirada, probablemente también lo estaba analizando a él, se quedo quieto un segundo antes de topar el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Puedo empezar? - le preguntó a la Romani. Ella asintió con la cabeza y recargo la espalda sobre una almohada, en el respaldo de la cama para darle espacio a Spike, este se sentó en el borde de la cama también de frente a ella, dejando la bandeja metálica sobre el pequeño mueble cercano a los dos. Se tomó su tiempo para analizar sus heridas, la más grande era una larga en espacio entre la cadera paralela al ombligo hacia unos centímetros por arriba de este, con sus dedos le rozó la herida marcando el trayecto sin limitarse por el contacto de la piel. Faye dio un respingo al sentir sus yemas un poco frías. - ¿Aún duele? - le preguntó.

Faye negó con la cabeza- Ya menos- respondió y dejó que Spike continuara, ya se había acostumbrado al tacto áspero con esforzada delicadeza sobre su piel, pero que en realidad la hacia sentir mejor que los analgésicos o cualquier tipo de droga. Para sorpresa de todos Spike era habilidoso en su cuidado, tomó unas gasas con el antiséptico y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

-Ya esta cicatrizando, tal vez un par de días y ya no será necesario la curación- le dijo mientras hacia su tarea, estaba concentrado en ello, o más bien intentaba no subir la mirada. Si se encontraba con esos labios que volvían a ser carmesí tendría que besarlos, no quería presionarla. Pero estaba desesperado, lo màs que se había atrevido a hacer en un momento de debilidad mientras Faye estaba todavía dormida en el hospital fue besarle la frente y acariciarle el cabello, intentando despertarla, que le gritara, que lo maldijera, con la vitalidad que le hacia falta en esos momentos.

-Es una pena- le contestó la peliverde sin quitarle la mirada, lo atravesaba con esos ojos jade. – Ya no tendrás pretexto para tocarme- le bromeó. Spike se quedó quieto un momento, con la cabeza aun agachada, meditando una respuesta certera y aunque la tenía, no podía decirle a esa mujer de fuego que para tocarla no necesitaba pretextos si no valor. – Spike- lo nombró la mujer- ¿Por qué me besaste en aquella ocasión? - le preguntó de sopetón. Entonces el ex sindicato dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, soltando las gasas sobre la cama, dio un respingo exasperado.

-Por que quise- le respondió de frente- No hay más razón, al menos no una que quieras escuchar- finalizó.

-Idiota- le dijo la peliviolacea entre dientes y mostrándole su dedo medio- Spike sonrió, esa era la Faye que le gustaba más, bueno le gustaba en todas sus facetas, menos en una cama de hospital.

Entonces se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, Faye sorprendida lo recibió, con ese signo de confianza Spike la tomó con las dos manos sobre la nuca para acercarlo más a él, quería comérsela, impregnarse del aroma de su shampoo, jugaron con sus lenguas y trazaron en sus bocas el sabor de un ardiente deseo. Y así como Spike tomó la iniciativa también terminó aquel beso.

-Cuando estés en condiciones, voy a hacerte el amor hasta que tiembles- le dijo con firmeza aun con el aliento entre los dos, rozando sus labios otra vez- Ahora descansa- se separo de ella tomò la bandeja y salió de la habitación.

Faye se quedó atónita. Asì era el Spiegel, sin declaraciones, solo actos. Le había amenazado con llevarla a la cama y ella estaba dispuesta a darle batalla.

Ya veremos quién de los dos tiembla primero. Pensó, mientras una sonrisa se tatuaba en su rostro.

FIN

Notas: aquí el capitulo final, no he querido hacerlo màs largo, tengo otras ideas para un par de fics mas, ya saben que soy adicta a Spike y Faye como pareja. Y desde que escuche las noticias de Netflix y su adaptación Live- action estoy con la esperanza de que este fandom recobre vida, sobre todo en español. Déjenme saber sus comentarios e incluso sugerencias para otros fics. Y sobre todo si quieren un lemon ( que bueno aunque no me lo pidan lo tengo en mente, pero serpia genial y me sentirìa mejor si me lo solicitan) jejeje. Saludos a Herria y marunouchi que son tan fans como yo de èsta pareja. Gracias chicas.


End file.
